How Strong is Love?
by FanGirlofManyThings
Summary: What happens if Draco and Hermione are forced to share a room together?
1. Chapter 1

How strong is Love?

I made sure that Crookshanks was secure in his cage and ran at the seemingly solid wall between platforms 9 and 10. I arrived at platform 9 ¾ only to be surrounded by a redheaded family and one black haired kid.

"How was your summer, Hermione?" Ron Weasley asked as he hugged me.

"It was okay, but I missed you guys," I said into his arm. He released me from is grasp and I turned to hug Harry and the rest of the Weasleys. A whistle sounded signaling that we had 5 minutes to get on the train or it would leave us.

"Come on," I said. Harry, Ron, Ginny and I gathered our trunks and cages of our respective animals. We boarded the train and we found an empty compartment.

"I'm gonna go sit with my friends," Ginny said, making her way down the train. I out Crookshanks on the seat and my trunk up in the storage rack. I walked towards the door of the compartment.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"I have to go meet the new Head Boy," I told him.

"Oh, Okay," Ron said.

"See you later," Harry said. I opened the door and stepped out of the compartment pinning on my head badge. I walked slowly to the front compartment. When I got there, no one was there yet. I sat down and stared out the window. I was thinking of nothing. Or at least nothing until the compartment door slid open and I saw a reflection in the window. He had platinum blond hair, pale, pale skin and a Head Boy badge.

"Malfoy," I said turning around to face him.

"Granger, why are you here?" he asked sneering at me.

"I should ask you the same thing," I said my hand sliding towards my pocket with my wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He smirked but his hand slid to his own pocket.

"Who let you back to school?" I all but spit at him.

"Now, Granger, play nice. We have to share a dorm until the end of school," He smirked again, moving to sit across from me.

"You still did not answer my question," I said, turning to face the window away from his tight shirt that showed off his abs. I could feel his stormy grey/blue eyes boring into me. "Are you going to answer my question?" I asked to the window. Once I turned to face him, I had to try very hard to keep my eyes on his face. _It should not be that hard. _I scolded myself mentally. _He's Malfoy, sent to kill Dumbledore. But he didn't, he couldn't. _

"Dumbledore's painting told them to let me in. Something about how I did not actually do something wrong," he said turning to the window. We sat in silence for a few more moments before Headmistress McGonagall came in.

"Thank you for waiting, I had some trouble with the first years," She said straining her robes.

"That's fine," I said.

Malfoy grunted.

"We will announce Heads at the feast. After the feast I will show you two to your room," Headmistress McGonagall said.

"Okay," I said.

Malfoy grunted.

"You may go now," She said, dismissing us. She turned and left. We sat in silence. All I could think about was that I had to share a room for the entire school year with someone who had tortured me for the past six years, wanted me and my friends dead, and was hot. Bad thought, Bad thought.

"You want a picture? I will last longer," Malfoy said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I was staring at him and did not even realize it. I rolled my eyes, got up, and went to leave. As I went to leave his hand shot out to keep the door shut.

"Move, Malfoy," I said, getting irritated. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it. He moved aside opening the door as he went. His eyes held a deep sadness in them. As I walked out the door I looked back, he had hung his head. I couldn't by sure but I thought I saw tears in his ice blue eyes.

On the way back to the compartment, all I could think about were Draco, no Malfoy's eyes and the sadness in them and his unspoken words. I sighed. _Maybe one day_ _he will speak them to me_, I thought opening the door to the compartment.

"So who's the new Head Boy?" Harry asked.

"You'll find out at the feast," I responded. Both boys sighed, and started a conversation about quidditch. This left me to my thoughts for the rest of the train ride.


	2. Chapter 2

"Malfoy," Ron sputtered for the 900th time after the feast.

"Yes, Malfoy. Now stop saying it, you've been going on for the entire feast. It's getting annoying," I sighed. They got up to leave, but they noticed I wasn't moving.

"Aren't you coming, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"No, Headmistress McGonagall is coming to take us to our dorm," I said.

"Oh, alright, Bye," they said, leaving, which left me and Malfoy alone in the Great Hall. I examined the now very interesting table as Malfoy got up from the Slytherin able and sat down I front of me. As I looked up he opened his mouth to speak but before he could get any words out, Headmistress McGonagall came rushing in. That same sadness returned to his eyes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, a first year fell through a trick step," Headmistress McGonagall.

"That's fine," I said a little relieved and sad that she had come. I kind of wanted to hear what Malfoy had to say, but then again maybe I didn't want to know. Malfoy nodded his head, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips at the mention of a first year falling through a step.

"Come along now," She said. She turned and walked towards the large double doors. Malfoy and I got up and began fallowing Headmistress McGonagall. We fallowed her up to the second floor and stopped in front of a large portrait of a lion and a snake peacefully sleeping next to each other. "The password is Paz entre casas," She said before turning and hurrying out off. Malfoy uttered the password to the sleeping animals. The snake opened one eye, nodded its sleepy head and opened the door. Malfoy stepped aside and gestured for me to enter. The first thing I saw as entered was a large common room. It looked similar to the Gryffindor common room, but it was larger and decorated in gold and silver. There were two doors leading away from the common room. One had a lion on the front and the other, a snake. I walked to the door with the lion on it. Inside was a 4 poster bed, a night stand and a large closet all decorated in red and gold. My trunk was at the foot of the bed. As I was walking around I noticed another door. I opened it. It lead to a large conjoining bathroom. On the far side was another door. Malfoy opened the door. It gave me a glimpse of his room. It was the same as mine only decorated in green and silver. As soon as he saw me he closed the door. I closed mine and walked out to the common room. Malfoy was sitting in a chair reading a piece of parchment.

"What is that?" I asked.

"The schedule," He responded quietly pointing at another on the coffee table. I picked it up. I had double potions with the Slytherins first, Care of Magical Creatures with them too. After that it was transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws.

"Hey, what does the password mean," Malfoy asked.

"Peace between houses," I said, "Why did you want to know?"

"To help me remember. How was your summer?" He asked.

I gave him a suspicious look and said "Fine, Yours?" _Why is he being civil to me? What was he planning?_

"It was not that great. I was stuck in the mansion all summer," He responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I aid unsure of what was the right response to that. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Good Night, Hermione," Malfoy said, standing. _He called me Hermione!_ For some strange and unreasonable reason that made me very nappy. I was still happy as I went o to sleep that night


End file.
